creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Urbex
'Urban exploration (often shortened as urbex or UE) is the exploration of man-made structures, usually abandoned ruins or not usually seen components of the man-made environment. Photography and historical interest/documentation are heavily featured in the hobby and, although it may sometimes involve trespass onto private property, this is not always the case and is of innocent intention. Saturday 23:00 Am I a bad person? We watched this short video in class a couple days back. I find it kind of ironic that it told us to not go Urbex'ing and a few days later, on this fateful Saturday, I'm stuck in a fucking sewer thing. Or pipe. What the fuck. Anyways, the video told us about the danger of urban exploration, that you could DIE and BAD THINGS could happen to you. Well fuck that. I'm sitting in a fucking piece of shit, literally. Looks like I've got some Urbex'ing to do, because I sure as hell don't want to be sitting in a fucking piece of shit. Shit, now I've gotta shit. Literally, too. I can't be a bad person. I didn't fucking bring this on myself. Shit. __NOEDITSECTION__ Sunday 0:00 What did I do to deserve this? Ok, don't worry, I've zipped up my pants. That shit can wait. Right now I'm concentrating on getting out of the sewer. I swear it- the manhole was closed when I first fell in. Fuck you, Chris. I'd fucking get you on Monday. Couldn't you have waited for me for just one second? My throat is hoarse from shouting. Ah, fuck it. No one's gonna hear me. Not at this time of night- Wait a fucking second, where's my watch? What time is it? Oh god dad is gonna kill me for losing his watch. And also lying to him about me trying to get a girl. But enough of that. I didn't do SHIT to deserve this. I'm a good person. I'm better than any one of you could ever be. Or at the very least I'm better than fucking Chris. 1:00 Why wasn't I more careful? So fuck me, I've decided to do a little exploring. There are holes looking up into the night sky above me, so there's just a little moonlight. Also, I've taken the shit. I was gonna make it sort of a little landmark in this shithole, but I'm not touching that. At all. Which sort of brings me to a question: how did I fall into a manhole in the first place anyway? Well, I was just walking a little behind the group, and I wasn't careful- next thing I know I'm headfirst in a pile of shit. Well, more like assfirst. Which brings us all here, where I speak into this recording device- courtesy of dad once again, fuck you very much. I'm a careful person. People tell me all the time that I'm a careful person. Well, they tell me to be more careful- but I'm superior than all of you. Of course I'm fucking careful. Fuck you dad, fuck you dad, fuck you for the watch, fuck you for lending me your car, fuck you for letting me go to this party. It's all you dad, IT'S ALL YOU! ALL YOU! ALL FUCKING YOU! If it wasn't scuffling sounds* -for you I'd be home, probably with a fucking girl, probably FUCKING a girl! Fuck you fuck you splashing sound* -...wait. HELLO? HELLO IS ANYONE THERE? Ah fuck I've gotta take a look, I've gotta- 2:00 Am I alone? I asked myself that question when I was younger... I always thought that dad would be spying on me... looking at me... judging me... Of course he'd like to judge me. Oh, I had to get the grades but he didn't even have to go to fucking community college. Oh, I had to take out the garbage while he sat his ass off at this big-ass company that I don't even fucking know the name of. Oh, it was all MY fault when YOU were the one that beat mom- splashing sounds* silence* a yell* HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS TH- scuffling* OH GOD WHAT THE HELL? Hello? Hello is anyone there? {Distant Voice: Oh fuck help me for the love of God it hurts oh God} CHRIS? CHRIS?? scuffling* Oh God Chris what happened to you... wait you aren't Chris... growling* {"Chris": MY NAME IS NOT CHRIS hahah Annie you're hot MY NAME come on Andy one more beer we won't be drinking IS DEATH IN MY LIFE} Get the FUCK away from me! splashing* running sounds* Oh God oh God oh God howling* silence* 3:00 splashing* Fuck gotta run gotta run {Heavy static-laden voice; it seems to have been put in after the tape was recorded: WHY?} What the fuck is going on what the fuck {Static voice: WHY?} I'm not alone oh please help me splashing stops* HELLO? ANYONE! PLEASE, HELP ME! MY NAME IS ANDREW GRAY, I AM SEVENTEEN YEARS OF AGE! PLEASE, HELP ME! {Static voice: WHY?} GET ME OUT OF HERE! {Static voice: Gray Gray Gray you're gay gray gay gay gay} THERE IS SOMETHING DOWN HERE WITH ME! IT'S... IT'S NOT HUMAN! {Static voice: WHY} 4:00 silence* So... am I a bad person? I took a shit in a sewer in the middle of nowhere, there's something down here with me... not sure if it's just Chris fucking with me... but better not to take any chances. It sure did look like Chris, though... but its voice... it looked like dad, too... like its face shifted between everyone I knew... whatever I know, it's not of this world. howling in far distance* Oh lord... please please please... silence* T-t-to anyone who finds this, tell them... I don't know. I broke down the grate directing the flow of the sewer... I'm... am I a bad person? silence, shouting in the distance that repeats "GAY GRAY GAY GRAY" three times* Dad? Chris? If you're hearing this... I... I don't really know what to say. Dawn'll be coming soon. I hope. And I also hope I'm a bad person for going Urbex'ing accidentally, because that thing is from hell, and I know I don't want to spend eternity with it. 5:00 What time is it? Hello? Ah fuck this ain't a phone. Phone's dead, anyway. It feels like I've spent a week down here. It's just one day, though. I hope. Ah, fuck, I've really got to get out of here. I know it's out there... walking* silence* Shit, gotta be careful... could be any- {Chris's Voice: ANDY YOU GOTTA DRINK ANOTHER!} AH FUCK! {Chris's Voice: C'MON, MAN! BE THE GRAY ANDY, NOT GAY ANDY!} Fuck YOU GET AWAY FROM ME {Andrew's Father's Voice: You little fucker how dare you hide from me?} OH FUCK YOU FUCK YOU silence* I... I think it's gon- {Andrew's Mother's Voice: DON'T HIT NO MORE YOU BASTARD I'LL CALL THE FUCKING COPS!} AHHHHH! FUCK OFF FUCK OFF Oh God oh God Gotta look for a landmark come on come on... splashing* SHIT! 5:10 ...agh, God... I just slipped on a piece of shit... wait a second, that's MY shit... Still. It's light outside already... either it's the afternoon and the sun's lighting up the whole fucking sewer, or... Manhole's open. It's OPEN! I can finally get out of here! I SWEAR the manhole was way more above me than before, but screw that, I'm out of here. 5:12 Hey! TAXI! {Taxi Driver: Get the fuck off my car you fucking hobo! Go fuck a young kid or somethin'!} screeching* Ah, fuck... looks like I gotta walk home. 5:15 So... I was wondering a bit about my little experience in the sewers... well I happened to remember something. I didn't fall down like I thought I did. Oh yes, I remember now... There was this dude, y'know, shady-looking. It seemed like he had sort of a hoodie, but I'm not so sure now- I even thought he was wearing this big cowboy hat. Totally seemed like it. Well he dropped down- and I mean he just DROPPED down into the sewer, like Alice going down the rabbit hole... I called out to Chris and the others to wait up, they didn't, I thought I could make it down into the sewer... and yeah. Kinda weird, eh? Maybe the two are connected? I'm thinking my mind is playing on me- the shapeshifting Chris dude was just a hobo. Ha. 5:30 Finally! Made it home. Seems like dad left for work really early today. Car's gone. Oh right, I took it. Should go to Chris' later to check for it. door opening* ...what the fuck? Unlocked... HELLO? DAD? running up stairs* door opening* SHIT! Dad? Hello? 5:36 Dad's not anywhere in the house. He's probably gone off already. But how'd he get to work without the car? I should really check at Chris'. 6:12 Shit... Chris' car is gone... he left it at the bar last night... gonna check inside... knocking on door* doorbell rings* frantic ringing of doorbell* HELL- door creaking open* ...FUCK! CHRIS! CHRIS, WHERE ARE YOU? {Distant Voice: Oh God he's got me- no she's got me- HE'S got me- IT'S got me!} CHRIS! CHRIS I'M COMING! recording device drops; Andy's voice gets softer and softer* Chris! Chris! Shit, dad, what are you- OH GOD OH GOD NO ??? The Voice: Am I I I I I a bad person? Am I a bad person? Am I a bad person? Bad person I am? I am a bad person? A bad person I am? Am I a bad person? Am I a person? Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal